Dreams Can Still Survive In The Dark
by Raven of the Mist
Summary: At age twelve, Uzumaki Naruto leaves the Kohana village to travel. He meets people from the past and a few new faces before returning home seven years later . . .
1. Home

** Home: Returning to the Village of Lost Dreams**  
  
He'd stood there for goodness knows how long, in front of the gate to the village he'd all but abandoned seven long years before. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he figured it had to be late. It was way past dark outside and the moon was stationed high in the sky . . . or so Kiyoshi had told him. The small child had said that he could tell, because the silver light cast a transparent haze over the harsh sands that lie beneath them. Thinking he heard something, Uzumaki Naruto cast a sharp glance over his shoulder, though it was futile. It had been five years since Naruto could look over his shoulder and actually see something other than partial darkness. Snapping himself out of his daze, he heard a slow intake of breath from beside him.   
  
"The moon looks beautiful," Kiyoshi paused in his musings to look up at his companion. "But it would be better if you could be the one to telling me that, Otou-san." The young boy was wise for his age, considering he was only seven. He had an air about him that screamed for acknowledgement. It wasn't present in his voice, nor his presence, but more specifically . . . it was in the words he chose to describe the dismal world around him. As Naruto simply put it, he had a way with words.  
  
"We'll be going in soon, right?" Kiyoshi asked as he knelt down on the ground. He reached out a hand to pet the orange fox that was lying on the ground beside Naruto's leg.  
  
"Hai, I want to see the Hokage before sundown, and maybe find an appropriate apartment building for the time being. We'll get a house later." Naruto kept his face tilted towards the ground. The idea of going home after so long frightened him to a degree. No longer would he see the cold gazes of the villagers, but he was sure he would be able to feel them, and he knew that his son . . . Kiyoshi would ask why they were being stared at. Try as he might, Naruto still couldn't tell the boy the truth about him.  
  
"But what about the apartment you had before you left? Shouldn't it still be there?"  
  
The child stared up at his father-figure with a questioning look in his emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that the Hokage rented it back out after the first few years, Yoshi-chan." Naruto laughed heartily. The child was so naive, but so endearing at the same time. That was what helped Naruto cope with the fact that he was slowly becoming blind: Hearing that child-like voice echo around him.   
  
"I guess we should be off, huh Kiyoshi?" The blonde man clicked his tongue and the fox rose from his place on the desert sands. With it's head lifted and uncovered, you could see the black rings around the gentle foxs' eyes.  
  
"Akito, come on." Naruto gestured ahead of them and the fox immediatly understood it's master's command. Grabbing ahold of Kiyoshi's hand, they ventured towards the gates of Kohana and into the village ahead.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Tsunade looked at the paperwork that lay upon her desk and sighed deeply. She couldn't imagine that it could get any worse than this . . . but then again, she'd been wrong before. If anything, the stacks in front of her seemed to be rising up to the ceiling just as she stared at them. Suddenly, out of pure frustration, she slammed her hands down on the desk and watched as the papers fluttered softly to the floor.  
  
"Fun?" A voice asked from the shadows. "Shame, Hokage-sama, you seem to have lost your edge . . ." He let his voice trail off and she felt a kunai at the base of her neck, pressed in just enough that she could feel the thin trail of blood flowing down.   
  
Tsunade shivered at the menacing sound of the whisper.   
  
"W-who are you and what do you want?" Her voice was choked and she somewhat stuttered. At her discomfort, he let out a hearty chuckle of amusment.  
  
"Baa-san, you really never change . . . " Naruto paused to leave the shadows, half dragging Kiyoshi and Akito with him. "But honestly, I'd have though that you would have sensed my presense by now!"  
  
Tsunade looked, to be blunt, astonished. "Naruto?" He nodded and she continued. "You bastard! Why'd you leave everyone?!" She tried futily to keep from yelling, but all the desolation and pain from his abandonment seemed to return full force when he was in front of her.  
  
"Otou-san, what's a bast–" Naruto quickly slipped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Geeze, baa-san, quiet in front of Yoshi-chan! Honestly, I would have though you of all

people . . ."   
  
It was only then that Tsunade noticed the small, fair, brunette child that held Naruto's hand so tightly, so seekingly. Naruto decided to take the initiative to introduce the two, seeing as all Tsunade could do was gawk.  
  
"Yoshi-chan," He began, kneeling down beside Kiyoshi and putting his arm around his shoulder, steering his vision towards the face of the current Hokage. "This is the Hokage-sama, Tsunade, or as I prefer, baa-san. Hokage-sama, this is Uzumaki Kiyoshi," Naruto gestured towards his companion. " and this," He pointed to the orange fox on his shoulder, " is Akito."  
  
Tsunade had been floored. This kid was Naruto's? Where was the mother then? Wait, wait, back up . . . was Naruto saying something?  
  
" . . . together for about four years now."  
  
Her dignified reply was, "Huh?"  
  
Yet, Naruto just sighed, keeping a solemn smile on his face. " I said that I adopted Kiyoshi after his family was killed in one of the wars I participated in and we've been together for about four years now."  
  
"Oh . . . wait?! Did you say one of the wars you've been in?!" Tsunade's voice seemed to be breaking the sound barrier today.  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid to say that I've seen my fair share of killing . . . but, I'll explain that in a few days. Right now we just want to get settled back in. Okay?"  
  
"Bastard," Tsunade mumbled under her breath. "I guess I'll allow you to return. You're just lucky we didn't make you a Missing-Nin, alright?"  
  
"Mm-kay . . . We'd better go if we're going to find an apartment for rent." He turned around, gesturing for Kiyoshi and Akito to do the same. "By the way, if you see any houses for sale, can you tell me? I think I need a place to settle down."   
  
"Wait, Naruto! It's almost midnight. You won't be able to find an apartment this late. I'm sure Iruka would be glad to see you after so long." Tsunade's voice seemed desperate, so he had no choice but to comply.  
  
"I'll come by sometime in the next week to tell you about everything . . ."  
  
But his voice trailed off as he jumped out the window, Kiyoshi curled up in his arms.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Umino Iruka shook his head groggily as he made his way towards his front door. The only thought running through his head was who would be knocking this late at night. A moment and about seven trips to the floor later, he opened the door and gasped. In front of him stood a tall man of about 5 foot 9. He had striking blonde hair that cascaded down to his shoulder and blue eyes that seemed almost dead. His black clothing seemed to starkly contrast his hair.   
  
"Evening, Iruka-sensei." His voice would have seemed familiar, but it lacked a certain emotion: happiness.  
  
"N-N-Naruto?!" Iruka stammered. His only response was a small chuckle and a smirk.   
  
"Can I come in?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. That seemed to shake Iruka out of his daze.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Come on in. Sorry to make you stand out there for so long." He chuckled along with his former student.  
  
"It's fine. I'm sorry to have woken you up, but Baa-san told me to come here to stay until tomorrow. She said it was too late to find a temporary apartment."  
  
"It's no problem, Naruto. I'm happy to see you." And for the first time in seven years, Iruka's face shown in a real smile . . . but even that didn't last long.  
  
"So, Iruka-sensei? Have you and Kakashi-sensei got together yet?"  
  
The only evidence you could see of an answer was a slight blush on Iruka's face and a half-naked Kakashi standing in the bedroom door that Naruto was looking at.  
  
"You know, you'd better be glad Yoshi-chan's asleep or I'd have had to hurt someone by now."  
  
"Yoshi-chan?" Kakashi spoke up for Iruka.  
  
Naruto gestured towards his arms with his head. " Kiyoshi, my son."  
  
Suddenly, all over the village people woke up and lights came on and all could do nothing but wonder where the two screams of "**_What?!?!?!_**" came from . . .  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	2. Smile

**Smile : The Unknown Look Upon A Child's Face**  
  
The night had passed without fault. Naruto lay upon Iruka's couch with a serene expression on his young, yet worn out face. After he had explained Kiyoshi's origins and dispelled any questions about his sudden departure all those years ago, they were finally able to get back to sleep. Akito was laying curled up beside Kiyoshi, on guard like usual. Naruto tilted his head towards the blurry window. He could see streaks of yellow sunlight shining into the room, though barely. It was these times that Naruto really regretted his rash descisions in his first real war. He regretted his mistakes that caused his worsening condition. But that was all in the past, and he couldn't dwell upon it. A rustle at the foot of the couch caught his attention. Kiyoshi and Akito stood there, the former rubbing his eyes blearily.  
  
"Yoshi-chan, come sit down." Naruto sighed. It was now or never. Time to tell all.  
  
"What's wrong, otou-san?" Kiyoshi looked up, bright green eyes glistening in the morning sun.  
  
"I think it's time I tell you of my past. Everything that happened before I found you.  
  
When I was born, the fourth Hokage sealed a demon inside me. Have you ever heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto paused, but continued at Kiyoshi's nod. " Well, he was sealed inside my body . . . "  
  
Naruto spent the next few hours telling Kiyoshi about his adventures in the academy, with team 7, and even the Chuunin exams.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Iruka looked out into the living area, observing his former pupil once again. He just couldn't get over how much he'd grown. It seemed like just yesterday that Naruto had been washing paint off the Hokage monument. Now, Naruto was older, more mature, and if Iruka could say so himself, had better fashion sense. Naruto had traded in his orange jumpsuit for baggy black pants,a button up black shirt with 3/4 length sleeves, black fingerless gloves, a black cloak with a hood that reached to his ankles, and he was barefoot. Heck, he'd even decided to wear his forehead protector on his left thigh, just above a set of bandages that wound up his leg, starting at his ankle. Kakashi had agreed with Iruka that Naruto had changed drastically and they could only hope that they would find out what caused this change soon enough.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door and Naruto opened it, revealing Kakashi, who'd left earlier at the call of the Hokage.   
  
"Naruto, Tsunade said she'd found you guys a house. She told me to take you there." Kakashi had an calm look on his face. "Iruka? Do you want to come with us? Koi?"  
  
Naruto snickered at the last comment. Iruka came out a moment later, holding Kiyoshi and Akito. "Well," he paused. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
The day had gone quickly, moving things into the house and rearranging everything to fit Naruto and Kiyoshi's needs. By the time they were done, it was nearly dusk. Kakashi and Iruka left a little after everything was set, and Naruto predicted that it was for some 'quiet time' together.   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Another night passed quickly for Naruto, marking the second day since his abrupt arrival into Kohana. He awoke quickly, a feeling of anticipation taking over his body. In the kitchen, once he arrived, was a note . . .   
  
_Kitsune,  
  
I see you and the kid made it to your destination safely. Good. I hope to be seeing you soon, Koi. I managed to escape the organization carefully. I don't want to go up against you or Kohana in the upcoming war. I presume you have yet to tell the current Hokage of the village's situation. Remember not to put it off for too long. The Akatsuki will not hesitate to kick them when they're down. Don't go anywhere today . . . I'll be over to see you again very soon . . .   
  
You-know-who_   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Author's note:  
  
Okay, I'd like to clarify a few things . . .   
  
Naruto is **not** blind yet . . . **YET** . . . he is **slowly** becoming blind from circumstance you will find out in chapter seven  
  
Apparently, this is Shounen Ai or Yaoi . . . which ever you'd like to put it as, but there will be **NO** lemons. I can't write them!!! There may be implied lemons, but if so, you will have to use your imaginations, I know you can. . .   
  
Yes, Naruto is in a relationship. This pairing is set in stone for the time being ( the time in which I am actively writing the story ) and will not be changed if I can help it.  
  
Some characters will be OOC and there is nothing I can do about it. This goes for all the stories that I have, will, or may write.  
  
Review replies :  
  
davetheman : I'm sorry I made Naruto_ partially_ blind, but that is the way to further a plot. Anyways this is a fanfic and Naruto is _partially_ blind because I say so. . . as for the not understanding thing . . . if you want to understand, keep reading . . . it'll get better and make more sense as I go along . . .  
  
Jenniya : Yeah, Naruto taking care of a kid is funny, but you have to remember that he's grown up and matured a bit in the fic. He's about 19 or 20 . . . Like I said above, you'll have to wait until chapter seven to find out how he became blind . . . I'm glad you like the fic, thanks . . .  
  
D.r.i.f.t.e.a.r : I'm glad you enjoy the story . . . chapters 6-12 will go through his journey after he left Kohana . . . I'll try to update more often . . . Actually, I don't really know how he got Akito .; . . . if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me . . .  
  
Izumi : I'm sorry I made Naruto blind . . . I love him to . . .Huggles Chibi- Naruto  
  
but I have to do this to further the plot and unfortunately the story is a Tragedy so, it's not gonna get any better . . . Naruto will have his good moments, but well, I can't exactly say . . .  
  
And to : Gopu, Wolfgirl13, LoveinItStrong, and kashisenshay : Thanks so much for reviewing . . .   
  
Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to all who read . . . I'm glad you take the time to read my story and I'll update again as soon as I can . . .   
  
Extra :::::  
  
Naruto smiled coyly as he pulled () down to his level.   
  
"You know how absense makes the heart grow fonder, right?" He wrapped his arms around () 's neck, gently pressing his lips to theirs in a slow, but heated kiss.  
  
"Kami, did I miss you!" Naruto said, sighing against ()'s lips, before he captured them again in raptured bliss . . . .


End file.
